Pagoda of the Misty Moon
The is a location in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. It is the main storyline's final area and it is here where the throne room can be found and where Walter awaits for anyone who dares to challenge him. Overview After obtaining the respective Orb from each one of the main five areas of the castle, Leon finally is able to remove the seal blocking the entrance to Walter Bernhard's lair, a place called the Pagoda of the Misty Moon. As soon as he sets foot inside, the vampire mockingly greets him and shows himself amused at Leon's futile attempts to harm him. Leon demands him to return Sara, to which Walter surprisingly complies without hesitation. He then "invites" Leon to look for him at the throne room ...if he lives that long. Sara is, thus, finally returned to Leon's arms. Unfortunately, soon he discovers she has been tainted with the curse of the vampire. After a long cutscene in Rinaldo's cottage and after struggling with Sara's unavoidable fate, the Whip of Alchemy finally becomes the Vampire Killer, a weapon with an inner rage against anything that is unholy. The Pagoda of the Misty Moon is a huge Gothic castle with two high towers, one on each wing, and a central structure from where a large staircase rises up toward the sky, leading to the throne room. The first floor is conformed by big halls elegantly decorated with marble floors and statues. These halls are connected by long corridors between each other. In one of these halls, an old opponent makes his return: the Doppelganger. This time the foe is much more dangerous, attacks more ferociously, has new combos and is prone to use his sub-weaponry more often. The towers can be accessed from the second floor, as well as a richly decorated big hall located at the center of the castle. To reach each tower, two very long corridors must be traversed, which are notable for their high difficulty, as groups of powerful enemies will attack without quarrel in their enclosed interiors, either from a distance or by overwhelming Leon with their numbers. The erratic camera angles chosen here add to the difficulty. Each tower is divided into various small sections, where Leon must make his way room by room by defeating all enemies in each one, in a manner similar to an endurance mode, while slowly traveling throughout the tower's circumference. Only the east tower is necessary to be explored in order to gain access to the throne room. However, if the player is looking for a greater challenge, they shall explore the west tower too, where the Unlock Jewel can be found, a gem that unlocks the entrance to the Prison of Eternal Torture in the Castle Entrance. In the central hall, a stone tablet with the Roman numerals "I", "II", "III" and "V" (with an empty space where "IV" should be) can be found along with a strange mechanical device. To gain access to the throne room, Leon must explore the east tower and get his hands on the "VI" Tablet. Once done, he must then return to the central hall, insert the "VI" Tablet in the device and push the nearby lever, resulting in the tablet being turned backward, now reading "IV". Inserting this tablet into the empty space of the bigger one will produce a magical effect which removes the seal on the door on the east tower (in the room where the "VI" Tablet was initially found), allowing with this access to the Dragon Crest and thus obtaining the means necessary to open the throne room, where Walter awaits. Enemy Data Notes *The player obtains the Vampire Killer as soon as they enter this stage (after a long cutscene takes place), so it is advisable to enter it as soon as all five Orbs have been collected, even if there are still some areas left unexplored in the rest of the levels. *While this is the final stage of the main storyline, an optional stage becomes available once the Unlock Jewel has been obtained from the west tower. Gallery Lament of Innocence - Pagoda of the Misty Moon - 01.png Leon and Injured Sara.png|Leon and an injured Sara Lament of Innocence - Pagoda of the Misty Moon - 02.png|An ancient mural depicting the Forgotten One Lament of Innocence - Pagoda of the Misty Moon - 03.png Castle-keep-stairs-LoI.jpg|The stairs to the Throne Room Lament of Innocence - Throne Rooms - 02.png Lament of Innocence - Throne Rooms - 04.png Lament of Innocence - Crimson Stone - 02.png|Mathias succeeds in creating the Crimson Stone Lament of Innocence - Death - 01.png Lament of Innocence - Belmont Clan - 01.png J LoI Area 07.jpg|Japanese title Map Trivia *Even though this location is referred to as a pagoda, the area is actually a Gothic-style castle.According to the instruction booklet and the title screen. **This may be a translation error. The original kanji for this area is 魔天朧月宮 (Demonic Heaven and Hazy Moon Palace), where the last kanji, 宮, can also be interpreted as "shrine" or "temple". *A darkened room located at the center of the second floor's west tower has an ancient mural depicting the Forgotten One. *A grotesque painting of an unknown demonic female entity is hanged above Walter's throne. *The Crimson Stone makes its first canonical appearance in a cutscene near the end of this stage. *When playing as Joachim in the areas with reflective floors (with the Mirage Skeletons), it can be noted that he does not have a reflection. This is due to Joachim being a vampire. References Category:Castle Keeps Category:Castles Category:Throne Rooms Category:Lament of Innocence Locations